


Pseudo appuntamenti.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Happy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, no sense, this two are too cute
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Dire che sei nervoso non rende il tuo stato in quel momento mentre ti fissi nello specchio sperando di non essere troppo elegante o neanche troppo poco.Ti ripeti che è solo una cena, che quando Saul ti aveva invitato a uscire quel pomeriggio ti eri solo immaginato il modo nervoso in cui lo aveva fatto o il sospiro di sollievo quando avevi accettato.





	Pseudo appuntamenti.

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente? Io non so perchè sia finata a scrivere una cosa del genere, come non so se mai scriverò altro su questi due che sono cosi belli insieme che fanno quasi male agli occhi.  
> E che poi ho questa cosa in cui accoppio Marco praticamente con tutti quelli che ha attorno quindi alla fine credo sia colpa mia in qualche modo.  
> Però è venuta fuori da sola e io ho solo accettato il mio destino scrivendola.  
> Non so cosa ne sia venuto fuori o se mi convice sul serio ma eccoci qui.  
> Vi lascio leggere.

Dire che sei nervoso non rende il tuo stato in quel momento mentre ti fissi nello specchio sperando di non essere troppo elegante o neanche troppo poco.   
Ti ripeti che è solo una cena, che quando Saul ti aveva invitato a uscire quel pomeriggio ti eri solo immaginato il modo nervoso in cui lo aveva fatto o il sospiro di sollievo quando avevi accettato.

Credi avere una cotta per lui da quando lo hai conosciuto.  
Il sorriso di Saul era qualcosa che ti aveva sempre fatto sorridere a tua volta e battere il cuore come una di quelle ragazzine che erano spesso agli allenamenti a urlare il vostro nome.

Ed è stupido perché lo conosci sul serio da quello che ti sembra una vita, ti saresti accorto se magari potevi interessargli in qualche modo. E poi aveva la ragazza, cioè non potevi piacergli se aveva la ragazza.

Saresti stato lì ad arrovellarti il cervello per ore se qualcuno non avesse bussato alla porta, e controlli il cellulare sono per vedere se sei in ritardo, se magari Saul ti ha scritto e lo hai fatto aspettare troppo. 

Ma non è niente di tutto quello, manca ancora un’ora al vostro incontro e hai bisogno ancora di tempo per prepararti più di testa che altro.   
Ti chiedi chi possa essere mentre scendi le scale di casa, hai tolto la camicia che indossavi e messo una felpa comoda, il campanello suona di nuovo.  
“Arrivo!”

Urli mentre percorri il corridoio.  
Il rumore della pioggia e la prima cosa che avverti quando apri la porta ma poi tutto smette di importare perché l’oggetto dei tuoi pensieri di poco prima è lì, completamente bagnato.

Ti guarda quasi supplicante e non dici nulla semplicemente ti fai da parte per farlo entrare.  
“Non voglio gocciolarti in casa, mi dispiace…”

“Ehi, non importa. Va tutto bene?”  
Gli chiedi avvicinandoti a lui d’istinto, perché se è lì sai che deve esserci qualcosa che non va. 

Non riesci a capire cosa gli passa per la testa sai solo che trema per colpa del freddo e in quel momento realizzi sul serio quanto deve stare morendo di freddo.  
“Aspetta qui, torno subito!”

Ti allontani da lui nonostante tutto quello che vorresti fare sarebbe stato abbracciarlo e tenerlo vicino a te, ma non puoi farlo. Non credi sia quello che un “ solo amico” dovrebbe fare.

Quando torni da lui non si è mosso di un centimetro e ti guarda sorridendo con dolcezza.  
E smetti di chiederti cosa sia giusto o sbagliato perché iniziai ad asciugargli i capelli senza perdere mai di vista i suoi occhi e le sue mani raggiungono la tua felpa stringendola tre le dita.

“Hai bisogno di una doccia e poi qualcosa di caldo..”  
“Non volevo rovinare il nostro appuntamento..”

Lo sussurra appena mentre ti guarda negli occhi e tu senti il cuore battere come se volesse uscirti fuori dal petto per un secondo sei convinto che riesca a sentirlo anche lui perché il modo in cui sorride lascia trasparire fin troppo.  
“Non hai rovinato niente, sei qui adesso.”

“Volevo portarti fuori ma non riuscivo ad aspettare cosi sono venuto qui e..”  
Sorridi con dolcezza quando lo vedi arrossire.

Appena vi eravate conosciuti ti eri detto che quel ragazzo era speciale in qualche modo e dopo che lo avevi visto in campo ti aveva solo confermato tutto quello.  
Ma non era solo nel calcio, Saul era davvero un ragazzo speciale.  
“Quindi hai pensato di venire qui senza macchina e farti la doccia?”

“Ehi, non pioveva quando sono uscito di casa!”  
Ti spinge leggermente e ridete entrambi prima di ritrovarti a guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi per poi passare alle sue labbra e quando lo vedi mordersele appena sei costretto a spostare in tuo sguardo per paura di cedere clamorosamente.

“Che ne dici di una doccia mentre preparo i popcorn? Possiamo guardare un film qui?”  
“Ma il nostro appuntamento?”

Alzi appena le spalle. E vorresti dirgli che solo il fatto di averlo a casa tua, mentre siete completamente soli è già un appuntamento.  
“Puoi portarmi fuori un’altra volta e oggi siamo qui, piove e non avremmo comunque da fare molto!”

In quella frase la possibilità di altri appuntamenti, come li aveva definiti lui, la lasci lì per vedere come reagisce e quando annuisce hai ancora voglia di baciarlo.  
Ma ti trattieni e lo fai allontanandoti appena da lui e distogliendo lo sguardo da quelle stesse labbra.  
“Ci sto!”

“Ti accompagno dai!”  
Gli prendi la mano e ti viene cosi naturale che quando lui te le stringe intrecciando le dita alle tue è come se molte cose tornassero apposto, come se qualcosa dentro di te scattasse e ti facesse sorridere.

Lo porti in camera tua e gli lasci la mano solo quando sei davanti al bagno.  
“Ci sono le asciugamani pulite e ti preparo vestiti asciutti fuori!”  
“Grazie davvero, so essere un disastro certe volte.”

Te lo dice mentre stai recuperando qualcosa di asciutto per lui.  
E hai voglia di girarti e dirgli che non lo è affatto, anzi è tutto ma non di certo un disastro.  
“Non essere stupido..”

Solo che non ti permette di continuare.  
“Ci siamo lasciati.. So che non stavamo insieme da molto, ma credevo che lei fosse quella giusta per dimenticare qualcun altro..”  
Lascia la frase sospesa a metà ma non smette di guardarti neanche per un secondo.

“Beh.. mi dispiace, e sono qui se hai bisogno di un amico, sempre.”  
Ti viene cosi difficile pronunciare quella parola, amico, non rende tutto quello che vorresti davvero essere per lui e lo sai. Per un attimo sembra lo sappia anche lui perché sorride.  
“Era destino andasse cosi, suppongo ma ora sono dove voglio essere.”

Lo dice prima di rifugiarsi in bagno e sorridi ancora una volta prima di scuotere la testa e lasciare sul letto qualche vestito pulito. Ridacchi quando ti rendi conto che hai scelto una delle tue felpe di allentamento della squadra, forse non avrebbe apprezzato ma il pensiero di vederlo con addosso qualcosa di tuo era qualcosa che avresti voluto sempre.  
Magari dopo altri contesti, ma ancora una volta fermi quei pensieri prima che possano prendere il sopravvento. 

Torni in cucina quando senti il rumore dell’acqua corrente per preparare qualcosa di caldo.  
Speri che un semplice thè vada bene ma metti da parte anche una confezione di popcorn cosi che sia il ragazzo a poter scegliere cosa vuole. E stai controllando che l’acqua bolla quando senti Saul scendere le scale.  
“Mi sento molto meglio.. e credo di doverti una spiegazione..”

La sua voce è stranamente troppo vicina e quando ti giri lo trovi praticamente attaccato al tuo corpo.  
“Non sei costretto a farlo..”  
Superi quel primo momento di stupore in poco, adori averlo cosi vicino e poi noti la felpa che indossa e poggi una mano sullo stemma sul suo petto ridacchiando.  
“Il bianco ti dona.”

Non ci pensi neanche semplicemente lo dici mentre il profumo del tuo stesso doccia schiuma arriva al tuo naso e lui sorride avvicinandosi a te e intrappolandoti tra le sue braccia e il mobiletto della cucina dietro di te.

“Sai che mi vendicherò per questa felpa del Real, vero?”  
“Probabilmente si, ma valeva la pena vederti con questa addosso..”  
“Perché?”

Te lo sussurra avvicinandosi ancora a te e per un attimo dimenticate tutto il resto che non siate voi due, mentre avverti il suo respiro sulle labbra e il calore del suo corpo attraverso i vestiti. 

Alzi appena le spalle perché sai perfettamente che la verità è talmente chiara in quel momento che non hai bisogno di dirlo ad alta voce.  
E smetti ancora una volta di pensare quando le mani del maggiore sono suoi tuoi fianchi e le sue labbra sulle tue.

Un bacio lento all’inizio, quasi insicuro come se temesse di non essere ricambiato ma che lentamente cambia in qualcosa di più tranquillo quando ti sente rilassato tra le sue braccia. Istintivamente le tue braccia sono a circondargli collo mentre lui ti stringe a sè.

Le sue mani che si infilano sotto la tua maglietta solo per stringerti maggiormente contro il suo corpo.  
Quando vi staccate avete entrambi il fiato corto quando vi staccate ma lui non accenna ad allontanarsi da neanche per un momento e tu non hai intenzione di farlo.   
Sorridete ancora.

“Non credo serva spiegarti perché sono qui o perché ti ho chiesto di uscire..”  
Scuoti la testa appena poggiando la fronte contro la sua e chiudendo gli occhi.

“Io credo che una delle mie felpe possa donarti, il rosso è decisamente il tuo colore.”  
“Sarebbe la tua vendetta?”

Questa volta è lui a scuotere la testa prima di baciarti ancora una volta e chiudi gli occhi lasciandogli completo accesso alla tua bocca mugolando appena.  
E tutto ha poca importanza, tutto tranne quello che avete in quel momento.

Quando poco dopo siete sul divano, i popcorn sulle tue gambe mentre te ne stai accoccolato contro di lui sai che quello era qualcosa che volevi da non sai neanche tu quando.  
Ti ha confessato un po’ di cose e ti sei chiesto come abbia fatto a non accorgerti di niente, come ti sia potuto sfuggire tutto quello.  
“Vi siete lasciati per colpa mia?”

Gli chiedi ad un certo punto, non perché tu ti senta in colpa, sei troppo felice che lui sia lì con te, che ti abbia scelto per poterlo essere.  
“In parte? Non lo so, credevo che mi avrebbe aiutato a superare la cotta per te..”  
“La tua cotta per me, mi piace come suona.”

E lo baci prima che possa rispondere anche se lo senti sorridere contro le tue labbra mentre ti stringe a sé.  
Staresti lì a baciarlo per ore e forse è quello che fate, in quel momento ti chiedi come tu non abbia fatto a prenderti quello molto prima.  
Sei nervoso mentre lo accompagni alla porta quella sera, ha la tua felpa ancora addosso e le sue labbra gonfie per via dei tuo baci.  
“La prossima volta avremo un vero appuntamento.”

“Questo era un vero appuntamento, ehi!”  
Ridete quando gli rispondi in quel modo e lui ti baci ancora.  
“Intendo uno in cui andiamo a cena fuori e non mangiamo solo popcorn sul divano di casa tua.”  
“Si, magari si!”

“Passo a prenderti dopo gli allenamenti?”  
Per un attimo te lo immagini fuori dal centro sportivo, con ancora su la tuta che ti aspetta per andare a cena insieme. A Sergio rischiava di venire un infarto, magari gli avresti ricordato di Fernando, si era un piano.

“E’ perfetto!”  
“Si, lo è. A domani allora.”  
Lo guardi sparire sul vialetto di casa tua e solo allora ti chiudi la porta alle spalle.

Si, ti senti definitivamente una di quelle ragazzine cotte che incontrate alla fine di ogni allenamento ma in quel momento, con l’odore di Saul ancora sui vestiti, è meno imbarazzante.


End file.
